Kembali
by SkipperChen
Summary: Bidak yang telah dimakan lawan itu, menyerang balik dan berhasil mengalahkan sang mantan majikan. Namun setelah papan shogi diatur ulang, ia kembali. Untuk Minggu AkaMido #2 (bidak). AkaFem!Mido. Warnings Inside.


**KEMBALI**

**FOR MINGGU AKAMIDO 2015 #2 (Bidak)**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNINGS: fem!Midorima, seirin!Midorima, OOC, lebay, typo(s) dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Ya, kalau duluan, itu namanya perencanaan.

Dan penyesalan selalu membuat seseorang ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Tapi percuma.

Dunia ini tak seindah serial Doraemon yang punya mesin penjelajah waktu. Dunia ini nyata, dan segala sesuatu hanya bisa terjadi dan disesali.

Akashi mengacak suari merahnya frustasi. Memikirkan hal ini sungguh membuatnya kesal.

Dan ia menyesal, telah berbuat demikian pada gadis itu—

Midorima Shinka.

Jika kisah mereka ibarat permainan _shogi_, Akashi adalah rajanya, sementara Midorima adalah salah satu bidak yang mengabdi pada raja.

Dalam permainan shogi, bidak yang 'dimakan' oleh pihak lawan dapat dimainkan kembali untuk memerangi mantan majikannya.

Seperti hanya Midorima, bidak Akashi yang berharga itu telah direbut oleh tim Seirin. Dan mereka berdiri bersama-sama, untuk memerangi Akashi.

Ya, Midorima memang buka pemain tim Seirin, melainkan hanya manajer. Tapi sedikit-banyak ia juga ikut andil dalam strategi yang dimainkan.

Akashi menyesal, telah melakukan hal itu. Mencampakkan Midorima, menyakiti hatinya, sehingga membuat Midorima lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan Seirin daripada Rakuzan.

Ini memang bukan kesalahan Akashi. Toh, sisi lain dari dirinya lah yang telah berbuat demikian.

Tapi semua itu tidak merubah fakta, bahwa Akashi Seijuuro lah yang telah menyakiti seorang Midorima Shinka.

Dan disanalah mereka, di pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ antara Rakuzan dengan Seirin.

Akashi memasuki lapangan, pandangannya terhenti pada gadis berkacamata yang menatapnya nanar di _bench_. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis itu memalingkah wajahnya. Dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi.

Akashi menghampirinya, membiarkan semua orang disana menatapnya heran lantaran berjalan mengarah pada _bench_ lawan. Ia pun berhenti di depan gadis itu, hingga menghalangi cahaya lampu lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sedari tadi menyinari kertas yang sedang ditulisinya.

Midorima mendongak, dan lagi-lagi, manik emerald dan krimson bertemu pandang. Wanita hijau itu lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Akashi."

"Apa kabar, Shinka?"

"Pergilah. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai."

Akashi tersenyum kecut, "Berani memerintahku?"

"Berhenti bersikap sombong, Akashi," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan yang namanya kekalahan. Seirin akan mengalahkanmu."

"Oh? Kita lihat saja."

"Ya," Midorima kembali fokus pada kertasnya dan mengabaikan Akashi. Membuat pemuda krimson ini berdecih kesal.

"Awas kau, Shin. Aku selalu menang, aku absolut. Akan kubuat kau kembali padaku."

Akashi berlalu. Meninggalkan Midorima yang kini meremas pena di tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebidak _shogi_. Bidah raja _shogi_, _lucky item_nya pada hari ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, bulir-bulir air mata hampir tumpah jika ia tak ingat tempat. Entah kenapa, walau _cancer_ berada pada urutan pertama hari ini, Midorima memiliki prasangka buruk.

Namun ia berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri. Kali ini, tim Seirin akan mengalahkannya. Dengan ia dan Kuroko sebagai mantan bidak Akashi yang akan berbalik menyerang sang mantan majikan.

Kita lihat saja.

Awalnya, memang, Seirin terdesak. Membuat Aida Riko harus meminta _time out_ beberapa kali untuk menyusun ulang strategi. Dan setiap itu, Midorima selalu mendapati Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh.

Midorima menautkan alisnya, kesal. Namun membalas tatapan Akashi dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tak mengerti, perasaannnya tetap tidak enak.

Dan pada akhirnya, Akashi terkalahkan. Sesuai harapan Midorima, namun diluar ekspetasi Akashi. Pasangan Cahaya-Bayangan dan teman satu timnya berhasil mengalahkan Akashi.

Akashi tercengang. Ini adalah kekalahannya yang pertama. Dan tentu saja membuatnya merasa sedikit depresi.

Ia kalah, oleh Midorima dan Kuroko, yang merupakan mantan anggotanya, mantan bidaknya.

Sang raja dikalahkan oleh mantan bidaknya yang telah dimakan tim lawan.

Akashi tak percaya, apa ini mimpi? Kekalahan pertama sejak ia lahir membuatnya berpikir keras. Apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi?

Ia memutar otak cerdasnya keras, namun tak juga menemukan jawaban.

Namun sedikit-banyak menyadari, kesombongan membuatnya jatuh.

Beberapa detik setelah Rakuzan dinyatakan kalah oleh Seirin, Akashi menatap musuhnya satu per satu.

Semua nampak senang, puas, lelah, bercampur menjadi satu. Namun pandangannya terhenti pada gadis di _bench_ itu.

Midorima Shinka memasang tatapan sendu, hidungnya memerah. Dan... Ia menangis?

Akashi juga melihat Aida Riko menangis haru. Namun tangisnya terlihat beda dengan Midorima. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa kemenangan membuatnya sedih?

Dan setelah para pemain kembali ke ruang ganti, Akashi menghampirinya. Berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu seorang gadis bersurai hijau menghampirinya.

**Krek**

Pintu ruang loker terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis bersurai hijau berkacamata. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, bekas tangisan nampak tercetak jelas membasahi bulu mata lentiknya.

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima.

Akashi mendekat, membuat Midorima mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Akashi? Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kami akan menang. Dan aku berhasil membuktikannya padamu."

Akashi bungkam. Manik merahnya nampak lesu. Secara tiba-tiba, pemuda bersurai merah ini menarik tangan sang gadis, membawanya menjauh dari ruang loker tersebut.

Midorima membulatkan matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi?"

Akashi tetap bungkam, kakinya terus melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah tempat sepi dekat parkiran.

Akashi berdiri menghadap gadis itu dan mendekat beberapa langkah, yang justru memuat Midorima mundur beberapa langkah. Begitu terus hingga punggung Midorima membentur tembok dan tak bisa mundur lagi.

Akashi menatap gadis itu lekat, membuat yang ditatap memalingkan wajahnya. Bekas air mata masih tergambar jelas di wajah sang gadis.

"Apa yang membuatmu menagis?"

Midorima tercengang, manik dengan bulu mata lentik itu membulat. Jadi, membawanya ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk bertanya begitu?

"Jawab aku!" Akashi mempersempit ruang diantara mereka, membuat Midorima sedikit terengah akibat kehabisan napas.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat. Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Akashi inginkan.

"Shin!" Akashi semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, yang membuat jantung Midorima berdegup cepat. Kini wajah sang gadis sudah bersentuhan dengan dada Akashi. Yang membuatnya bisa merasakan detak jantung Akashi yang tak kalah cepatnya.

Tangan Akashi bergerak, melingkari leher gadis itu. Akashi memeluknya.

Midorima semakin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Akashi?"

"Jangan menangis."

Jawaban singkat yang tak Midorima mengerti artinya. Akashi semakin mempererat dekapannya, hangat, seperti Akashi yang dulu pernah Midorima cintai. Ah, bukan. Seperti Akashi yang Midorima cintai. Karena sampai sekarang pun, Midorima masih mencintainya.

"Maaf."

"Hah?" Midorima semakin bingung. Apa yang barusan itu mimpi? Akashi Seijuuro, minta maaf?

"Jika aku adalah alasanmu menangis, aku minta maaf."

"Apanya?" Midorima menyeka sisa air matanya. "Aku bukan menagis karenamu. Aku menangis karena tim. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Akashi."

"Berhenti berbohong. Aku bisa membedakan yang mana yang menangis bahagia, yang mana yang menangis akibat sedih. Dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kau sedih."

"Akashi...," ucap Midorima lirih.

"Kembali lah padaku. Kau adalah bidakku yang berharga."

"Tidak bisa," Midorima melepas dekapan Akashi. "Aku tak akan selamanya mengabdi padamu, Raja. Aku sudah direbut oleh tim lawan. Dan sekarang tim baruku berhasil mengalahkanmu. Skak mat. _Game over_."

"Aku akan menyusun ulang semua bidakku dan kau akan berada disisiku lagi."

"Dan kau tak bisa mengelak, bahwa kau pernah kalah."

Akashi kembali memeluk gadis itu. Lebih hangat, dan kali ini, sang gadis membalas pelukannya.

"Buat apa aku kembali padamu, jika pada dasarnya aku tak pernah berpaling, Akashi?" Midorima berkata setengah berbisik.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Shin?"

"Tidak," Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Kalimat Midorima jelas terdengan di telinganya yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari bibir Midorima. Dan gadis itu masih sama, menutupi semuanya dengan sifat _tsundere_nya.

Namun ia sudah kembali, ke sisi Akashi, sebagai bidak yang mengabdi pada raja.

* * *

**END**

* * *

[A/N]: afjdhasjfd ini kok alay banget klise drama bhay. Aku angkat tangan sama tema bidak. Nggak ngerti catur, nggak ngerti _shogi_. Tapi tetep maksa publish demi minggu Akamido hari kedua yang udah abis beberapa saat lalu :"D

Pokoknya read and review dan maafkan saya gegara nyepam

Selamat minggu AkaMido 2015! Mari kita ramaikan!

Salam, Chen x))


End file.
